Samobójstwa, ludobójstwa i...?
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last Time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Stephanie: No właśnie, a może żyłaby, póki jej ta idiotka nie przebiła serca mojej byłej koleżanki? Crimson: Taa... zwal jeszcze na kucyka. Stephanie: Od razu wszystko moja wina! -,- Taylor nie umarła z mojej winy, wiedziałam, że ten show to jest zwykła farsa! ;-; Wściekła zaczęła kopać drzewo, które się rozwaliło. Josee: '''Och, już się tak młoda nie denerwuj. ;) '''Stephanie: Mówi to ktoś, kto denerwował się o byle srebro, tylko mu złoto w głowie! Jeszcze wszędzie narobiłaś bigosu?! Darłaś mordę na wszystkich! KUMASZ?! >:( Obie rzuciły się na siebie i miały zamiar dobić jedną drugą, jednak MacArthur miała dosyć tych wszystkich kłótni. ---- Ten zespół mógł się cieszyć, że nikt jeszcze od nich nie zginął, każdy starał trzymać się razem i patrzeć na nadchodzące zagrożenia. Brody: "Trzydzieści butelek stało na stole..." Mary: "...przypadkiem jedna strąciła się i zostało dwadzieścia dziewięć." Ellody: "Dwadzieścia o..." Usłyszała strzały z pistoletu, kierujące się w jej stronę. Niestety oberwała strzałą w głowę, w skutek wykrwawienia i doznania poważnego urazu, pocisk nie dał jej szans na dłuższe życie. Zmarły #14: Ellody (trafiona pociskami z pistoletu w głowę) Mary: OMG! :O Ryan: Boże, kto to do nas strzela? Każdy postanowił przejść się dalej i zobaczyć, co wydaje z siebie pociski. Carrie: Biorę to na siebie! :( Devin umarł, więc po co mi żyć? ;cccc Mary: Jak to po co? ;o Chcesz umrzeć? ;o Carrie kiwnęła bez żadnego zastanowienia się na tak i wskoczyła. Mary nie chciała zostawić z tym dziewczyny samej. Skoczyła razem z nią, chłopacy jednak postanowili zaczekać. Spud: Aaaaa, kto do nas strzelał? Brody: Jakiś debil... ;-; Zmarszczył niezadowolony z sytuacji brwi. Kolejne strzały zdawały się już dla niego co raz bardziej irytujące, kopnął najpierw w skrzynkę. Ryan: Chcesz nas zdemaskować? Brody: '''Od razu jakieś podejrzenia, jakbym był mordercą na zlecenie. Ta cała sprawa mnie przeraża! ;-; ---- '''Chet: Eeeeee, a co to było? ;o Emma: 'Bunt żywych trupów?! ''Wóz odwraca się w drugą stronę, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich na miejscu kierowcy widniał płaszcz i można było zauważyć jakąś postać. '''Tom: Uciekajmy? D: Junior: Zaczekaj, to chyba może wyjść na dobre! Wszyscy czekają, może płaszcz zostanie zdjęty, a cała czwórka zostanie uratowana... jednak to nie koniec koszmaru dla Strefy Koszmaru (taaaa.... najlepszy zabieg dla autorów xDDDD). Płaszcz nie został odkryty, nikt się dodatkowo nie odzywał. Chet: Chyba zdejmę tę szmatę... ;/ Emma: Po co? Może ucieknijmy, to co mówił Tom? Tom: Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja mam zamiar jeszcze przeżyć. Emma: Myślisz, że my nie chcemy? -.- ---- Emma, Tom i Junior: CHET! :o Ale dla brata Lorenzo było najwyraźniej za późno, Jen naskoczyła na dolny punkt Chet'a i odgryzła mu nogi. Krwawienie było tak silne, że najpierw Chet stracił przytomność. Potem niestety Jen odgryzła mu nos, wlała do zakrwawionego czubka kwas, ten z kolei napłynął do oczu i w ten sposób Chet zginął. Zmarły #12: Chet (miał odgryzione nogi i otruł się kwasem) Zombie Jen: 'Teraz tylko jedno... :x ''Zombie Jen wybuchnęła, pozostawiając wszędzie ślady kwasu. '''Tom: Jprdl... co to kurwa jest. ;o Przetarł dokładnie jeszcze raz oczy i ujrzał wszędzie zalany kwas, który formował się w jedną wielką całość. Z tego kwasu pojawił się nowy panel, który "latał" do pozostałej trójki w strefie. ---- Komputer: Cieszcie się, że w ogóle dotąd dotarliście, trójka skazana na zgubę, potem czwórka i kolejni dostaną wyjątkową nagrodę! :D Spud: Milion dolarów? ;o Josee: Złoto? MacArthur (w myślach): A ta figureczka myśli tylko o jednym... ;o Nieważne, po prostu ją moja dobra gliniarko olej ją do końca i... zabij? ;u; Komputer: Nie! Już mówiłem razem z Manson! A teraz... Komputer się wyłącza, Manson i Ruth zostają same w panelu. Ruth: Finałowa 11, coś czuję, że ten horror... Manson przerwała wypowiedź geniuszce, ponieważ miała zamiar zdradzić jej największą tajemnicę. Manson: ...właśnie się zaczął? ;) Nie będę przeklinała, mnóstwo osób zarzuci mi wyraźne wykorzystywanie młodszych, żeby czytali te przekleństwa... to zwykła niedojrzałość. ^^ 25 osób, które najbardziej MI przeszkadzały, na 100% zapobiegnęłam możliwości przeżycia, a teraz ta 11... zero powtórzeń, 100% potwierdzonych zgonów na miejscu, na 100% zniszczona psychika! Wiesz co to znaczy? :D Ruth westchnęła. Ruth: Tak, siedem dni na zrujnowanej psychice to już na pewno, dziewczyno, ja już od początku wiedziałam co się tutaj będzie odprawiało! Sorki koleżanko, ale nie jesteś już tylko złośliwą divą, ale po prostu... nielitościwą, chamską, apodyktyczną ZOŁZĄ! I to właśnie o tobie myślę! Wytykała jej palcem największe wady w programie. Szkło pęka. Armageddon, Strefa V '' Cała czwórka szła dalej po śmierci Crimson.'' Josee: Dobrze, że przynajmniej ona zginęła ;) MacArthur: Ty... weź się tak nie śmiej, bo i ja Tobie obiecuję, że zginiesz! Josee: Och, co mi możesz zapewnić? MacArthur: 'Gówno szmato. ''Zaczęły się przepychać, Rock wreszcie doszedł do głosu. '''Rock: Jezu, zachowujecie się jak dzieci. ;-; Nie możemy po prostu iść dalej i o tym wszystkim zapomnieć? Jeszcze trochę tych dni i będę się cieszyć, że nie zobaczę więcej tych waszych żałosnych mord. MacArthur i Josee marszczą brwi. Josee: Dobrze, że muszą zginąć tylko trzy osoby dzisiaj. Obyście to byli Wy! :D MacArthur: Szansa na Twój zgon też jest już pewniejsza, durnoto. MacArthur zaczęła się śmiać, a Josee uciekła od wszystkich. Josee: Boże... skoro muszę spełnić te "100% zgonu" to znajdę najpierw broń i ją zabiję. :P Przetrwają najsilniejsi! Josee się "zgubiła", trójka szła dalej. MacArthur: Dobrze, że już nie ma tej łyżwiarki. Licho wie, gdzie ona może pójść. Rock: Najlepiej tak samo daleko jak Ty... -.- Westchnął i poszedł też, ale w drugą stronę. Lifeless, Strefa VI '' Carrie też padła ze zmęczenia od walki z pociskami, nagle w jej głowie były obrazy Devin'a, razem wtuleni w siebie, potem całujący... potem wreszcie wstała odważnie. Ale na nic! Strzała i tak trafiła ją w brzuch i przeszyła.'' Zmarły #11: Carrie (pocisk przeszył jej brzuch) Brody & Ryan: Ja nie mogę! :( Spud dopiero teraz wszedł w reaktory pocisków i w nie walnął, zepsuły się. Spud: 'AAAAAAAAAAA! ''Potem też odetchnął z ulgą. '''Spud: Uff, co za szczęście, że to już nie działa. :) Brody i Ryan mieli dosyć jego opóźnionej reakcji. Brody (w myślach): Ta jego "reakcja" nie dołuje... ;-; Ryan: Więc zostaliśmy sami, co macie zamiar robić? Brody: Nic... jest już tylko 10 czy jeszcze mniej? Ryan: Cieszę się chociaż, że moja Steph wciąż żyję. ;) Ryan wpadł w mini-euforię. Spud: Ej, a co z Carrie? Ryan: Ona umarła, stary... Brody i Ryan zapomnieli, że Spud ma opóźnioną reakcję, a raczej myśleli, że to tylko co jakiś czas, potem Spud zaczął płakać. Ryan: 'Och. ;/ ''Spud dalej plakał, Brody przewrócił oczami. '''Brody: Tamta 7 dalej sobie pewnie działa razem i chce nas wykończyć, ale gdyby ktoś z nas zginął, to oby nie ja i MacArthur :D Ryan: 'Jeszcze tylko dwie osoby. ''Brody i Ryan razem byli zaskoczeni, Spud tylko dalej opłakiwał stratę Carrie. '''Spud: Biedna Carrie. :( Bez Ciebie Devin będzie smutny. :/ :( Nightmare, Strefa VII '' Emma, Junior i Tom dalej obserwowali kwasowe pole.'' Tom: Boooooooże, nadal nie wierzę, że to się stało... ;=; Nadal patrzyli się na pobojowisko, które zdarzyło się wczoraj, a raczej 10 godzin temu... Emma: Pomyśleć, że kochałam to miejsce... -.- Kochałam! Tom: Kochałaś? Ten program nie jest godny kochania. Emma: Mówi to ktoś, kto chciał zdjąć szmatę zombie... Tom: '''Moja Jen zombie? Hmmm, ta Manson kiedyś się doigra. '''Emma: Ona już się doigrała! Emma i Tom zaczęli się kłócić. Emma: Ach, żałuję, że Ci pozwoliłam iść dalej! Tom: Bo co? ;-; Widzę, że jednak masz coś na tym sumieniu... raczej w kieszeniach... chyba broń. Emma: Hmmm, Junior, znajdziesz miejsce do spania? Junior nie słuchał wcześniejszej kłótni dwójki i od razu zaczął czegoś szukać. Emma (w myślach): Żeby nie było... ;u; Wyjęła z kieszeni pistolet i trafiła Tom'owi w gardło. Zmarły #10: Tom (postrzelony przez Emmę w gardło) Potem modniś padł na ziemię, martwy. Emma: 'Serio myśleli, że mogą wyeliminować prawdziwe zagrożenie, jakie się czaiło od początku. :D Mylili się, mylili! ''Szatańsko się zaśmiała i schowała broń do kieszeni. Pięć minut po śmierci Toma, Junior przyszedł na miejsce. '''Junior: Co się stało z Tom'em? :O Emma: Eeee... Szukała jakiejś ciekawej wymówki. Emma: 'Pogryzły go niedźwiedzie, ja je oswoiłam hipnozą i... poszły. ''Junior trochę nie wierzył dziewczynie, ale widać w jej oczach, że była przestraszona. '''Junior: Noooooooooooo........... ok? Emma i Junior poszli dalej. Armageddon, Strefa V '' Stephanie z MacArthur, Rock i Josee szli swoimi ścieżkami.'' Stephanie: Więc... czemu Josee i Rock poszli gdzie indziej? ;-; MacArthur: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Despotyk i łyżwiarka nie są najważniejsi... tęskno Ci do nich? Stephanie kiwa głową na nie. Stephanie: Ciekawa jestem kiedy ta "wielka 8". MacArthur przewraca oczami. MacArthur: Jak zwykle niewiadomo, ale musimy się mała trzymać razem, tak to nikt z nas nie wyleci. Stephanie: Wyleci? Wyleci?! Chyba raczej UMRZE, ale życzę to Josee i Brody'emu... -.- MacArthur: Aaaaaaaaa, czemu Brody'emu? Stephanie: Zbyt luzacki, a tu trzeba mieć powagę. Mruknęła. Stephanie: A ty jak myślisz, która dwójka nie nadaje się na finał? MacArthur: Hmmm... na pewno Josee, ale skoro Jacques nie przeszedł, to chyba dobrze, prawda? :) Stephanie: Pewnie ktoś zginął, ale raczej Manson na razie się nie odzywa. Lifeless, Strefa VI '' Brody i Ryan zabrali płaczącego Spud'a od ciała Carrie.'' Brody: Nie martw się, ziomek. :) Spud: 'Czym się nie martwić, tyle kolegów już umarło... a zawsze może umrzeć więcej. ''Widoczny facepalm chłopaka. '''Brody: Jest tu może stół... Ryan: Po co? Żebyś się zabił jak Slender zabijał biednych streamerów? Nie, dziękuję. Spud: A...ale o co chodzi? Spud po raz kolejny nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Brody: Spud, nie zniosę Twojej głupoty, serio, nie zniosę... możesz wreszcie kurwa się ogarnąć? -,- W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie ja, i Ryan jesteśmy na pewno mądrzejsi, niż takie bezsensowe bezmózgi, kumasz, cioto? BEZMÓZGI! -.- Ryan: Teraz to już troszeeeeczkęęęęę przesadziłeś... Westchnął. Brody: Sorry, ale to już wkurzające! Ta opóźniona reakcja tylko niszczy Ci życie, niszczy, niszczy, niszczy! Kopie w nogę Ryan'owi. Brody: Sorry, to też było opóźnione. (Please) Ryan: No dobra... zaczynasz wariować z szaleństwa, o co chodzi? Ryan przeczuwał, że coś z Brody'm jest nie tak. Spud: Stary, ale to nie moja wina... wiedziałem to już, kiedy byłem mały. Moi rodzice zabrali mnie na wycieczkę w parku. Nigdy im tego nie zapomnę, szczególnie tego, że wtedy poznałem, że mam problem z reagowaniem. Kiedy wychodziliśmy, jechał wprost na mnie samochód. Rodzice i moja siostra, Katniss, krzyczeli, żebym zszedł na chodnik. Do dziś pamiętam, jak Katniss i rodzice obronili przed tym samochodem. ;( I wtedy rozpłakał się na dobre... Brody'ego coś tknęło. Brody: Ryan, muszę Ci wyznać całą... uhm... prawdę. ;/ Spuścił głowę w dół. Ryan: Co się stało ziomek? :D Brody: Jestem... b... Wzdycha. Brody: '''Jestem biseksualny, jestem w tobie... zakochany. '''Ryan: Czemu mi to mówisz? :/ Brody: '''A co? Wiedziałeś niby od początku? ;-; -.-'' ''Ryan kiwnął głową na nie i objął go w ramię. 'Ryan: '''Nic się takiego nie stało, tylko szkoda, że mi to mówisz... ja też byłem w kimś zakochany, ale kryłem to w sobie. :( Ponieważ wiem ile to za mną może mieć konsekwencji, dlatego najważniejsza jest siła woli. Słyszałem, że podobno kochasz się w MacArthur, a jeszcze żyje. :) ''Brody uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową na tak. '''Brody: Masz rację, jeśli nic spodziewanego się nie zdarzy, pogadam z nią. :D Słyszeli płacz Ruth. Manson: Not cool... >:( Po chwili głos się wyciszył. Nightmare, Strefa VII '' Pozostała 2, za pośrednictwem Junior'a, znalazła kryjówkę do spania.'' Emma: Dzięki za znalezienie kryjówki, serio. :D Junior: Hhahahahahah. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Podaje rękę dziewczynie, ta coś stara się wygramolić z kieszeni. Junior: Ej, a czego szukasz? Emma: 'To nic takiego. ''Nerwowo przeszukiwała następną kieszeń. Emma starała się mówić jak najciszej, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. '''Emma: Muszę to włączyć! -.- Junior: Ej, ale jak coś chcesz, mogę pójść z tego namiotu. Emma: W sumie... Szukała pomysłu na nową strategię. Emma: Mógłbyś się odwrócić? Naiwny dzieciak odwrócił się, żeby Emma mogła znaleźć broń/łechtaczkę/or whatever... (zalecam wybranie pierwszej opcji xD) ...no ale potem wydobyła z kieszeni bluzki... granat na przycisk. Opakowała go w folię po cukierku i dała Junior'owi. Emma: Chciałam dać Ci cukierka jako niespodziankę. :P Junior: Dzięki. :D Emma uznała, że czas na "część 2", w której chce dać Junior'owi większą... czerwonniejszą niespodziankę. Emma: Muszę na chwilę wyjść, nie będziesz patrzeć? :) Junior kiwa głową na tak. Dziewczyna wychodzi, żeby dać chłopakowi ostateczną niespodziankę. Naciska dumnie przycisk. Potem słyszy tylko wybuch i rozpryskujące się części chłopaka w przyczepie (miejscu spania). Potem Emma wybuchnęła tylko złowieszczym śmieszkiem. Emma: BUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Zmarły #9: Junior (ciężkie obrażenia od granatu) Emma: A nie mówiłam, że was wszystkich pokonam? Zombie były najprostsze, powinnam w ten sposób zabić Junior'a. ;) Ale muszę się wrócić i "posprzątać". Zaczęła biec w miejscu, gdzie zginęli Tom i Chet. Na ekranach pojawiła się Manson. Manson: 'Hmmm, wiecie ile już Was jest? Wszyscy '' Wszędzie na licznikach pojawia się pięć minut... '''Manson: Macie pięć minut na opuszczenie tych stref i wzięcie pozostałości, które w nim zostały, mogą Wam się przydać do ósmej strefy. ;) Po co to mówię? Nie chcę mówić, że zginiecie i nigdy nie wrócicie do świata, tyle osób zginęło... Wystraszyła pozostałą ósemkę. Potem miejsce ostatecznego zdarzenia, Ruth tworzy ostatnią strefę. Ruth: Czyli już teraz masz ochotę dopiąć swego? -,- Manson nie słyszała tych słów, najpierw była nimi bardzo zdziwiona, potem się odwróciła. Manson: Co? -.- Już od początku dopięłam swego. ;) Ta ósemka frajerów myśli, że ostatnia strefa powinna być najłagodniejsza, najlepsza i naj... pozytywna. Mówiła to zniekształconym tonem, szczególnie te "najhipersuperlatywy". Manson: Ale tak nie będzie, ponieważ... finał powinien wszystko rozstrzygnąć! :D Ruth: Myślałam, że tylko chcesz się zabawić, a ty serio jesteś jakąś pojebaną psycholką! ;o Próbowała wstać z krzesła, ale na próżno. Manson: Tak mi przykro, ja i komputer mamy oddzielne zdanie. Końcówka będzie brutalna, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Komputer zaczął kiwać kusząco głową na tak. Manson: Ostatni dzień, ostatnia szansa, ostatnie zgony. I tak to tylko jest jak horror w kinie: nie możesz pozwać reżysera, przedtem dostałaś wcześniejsze ostrzeżenia. I tak dla zajawki, Until Dawn i Piątek 13 było gorsze. 3:) '' Obraz zniknął. Zaczęły się pojawiać zdjęcia martwych już zawodników. Obrazy paliły się, a na koniec pojawił się "ekran komputera" z pozostałą 8, gdzie wszędzie ciekła krew i napis:'' thumb|left|398px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki